A Dozen Red Roses
by Hold-Your-Hippogriffs
Summary: Just a short little RonHermione romance fic for St. Valentine's Day.


****

Disclaimer _I don't own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot._

A Dozen Red Roses

Hermione Granger sat in traffic at seven forty in the morning. She was tired and not in a very good mood. Maybe it had to do with what today was. It was St. Valentine's Day, the only holiday Hermione didn't enjoy. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Hermione was twenty-three years old and she was single. In fact, she had been single her whole life. No one wanted the smart aleck, bookworm Granger. But, Hermione was okay with that. If that was the way it was suppose to be, that's how it would be. Hermione sighed as the traffic slowly moved and the radio DJ read from a list of Valentine's shout outs.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione arrived in the deserted grocery store parking lot. From here, she would walk the two blocks to the deserted phone booth. Today would be a long day at the Ministry. With the women ohh-ing and ahh-ing at the flowers, teddy bears, and chocolate and the men trying to impress the women, Hermione would be on her own. The only Valentine's cards and gifts she had received in her life had been from her parents.

When she reached the phone booth, Hermione spoke to the receptionist and told her where who she was. When she reached the main floor, the eye rolling began. There were singing balloons, teddy bears that said 'I love you,' chocolate boxes that refilled themselves, and hundreds of red and white roses. Hermione made her way to the elevator ignoring the chatter. She needed to get to level five and get to the peace and quiet.

"Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law..." Hermione heard no more. She was concentrating on getting to the doors to the Law Office fast.

Upon entering, she saw more flowers. It made her sick looking at all the faces filled with love. _What is love, anyway?_ She asked herself. _It's something special,_ another voice said, _it's just because you've never been in love that you are so sour._ Hermione shook her head, dismissing the thought. _No, I've been in love. No one has ever been in love with me._ Hermione was doing very well until she reached the door of her office. She froze at the sight.

Everywhere you looked there were pale pink roses. Hermione turned round and round in a daze. Certainly they weren't for her. Who would send her flowers? And so many? Finding her voice, Hermione called for her secretary.

"Rachel..." She stammered, her voice cracking.

A short woman with dark brown hair appeared in the doorway. She was very business like and stood firm. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The flowers?"

"Oh. They arrived this morning," Rachel replied with a small smile. "There are two hundred and twelve thousand dozen here."

"Over two hundred dozen?"

Rachel nodded.

"Who are they from?" Hermione asked, still stunned.

"I don't know."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks."

Rachel left and Hermione looked around the room again. She dropped her briefcase and walked to the desk, stepping over bouquets as she went. A single vase with one dozen pale pink roses sat in the middle. Hermione saw a small card. Looking for a name, Hermione grabbed the card.

__

Hermione, for you I give all these roses to symbolize each day that has made me glad that I know you. How much joy you have brought with your gracefulness. Happy Valentine's Day.

There was no name. Hermione sunk into her plush desk chair. The flowers were for her. But, who were they from?

****

*

For half the day, Hermione pondered about the mystery man who had sent the flowers. But, the surprises didn't stop there. At one in the afternoon, Hermione received a message that she was needed in the conference room. Always true to her job, Hermione rushed to the conference room. She expected to be greeted by her fellow coworkers, but soon found that there was no meeting. 

Every inch of the room was filled with roses. This time, dark pink roses. Hermione didn't hesitate to find the bouquet with the note. There had to be one. She looked in every vase on the table, until coming to the one in the middle. Her hand trembled as she reached forward. Very slowly, she opened the note.

__

Hermione, for you I give all seven thousand two hundred dozen roses to you, for every second of each day that I am thankful for knowing you.

Again, there was no name.

****

*

Hermione was at a loss. She, nor anyone else in the office knew who was sending the roses. Hermione didn't know what to expect next. After the dark pink roses in the conference room, Hermione left the quiet of her office and ventured in the other offices, asking. When she left, the office was still filled with the light pink roses. But, when she returned, the were gone. Every last pink rose. The office was not bare though. Instead, peach roses filled their place. Again, Hermione reached for the note.

__

Now I give you just as many peach roses. For a peach rose symbolizes appreciation and admiration. And how can I not appreciate and admire you. Be mine, Hermione?

Hermione smiled. _If only I knew who you were,_ she thought. The day was almost over and Hermione was no where closer to finding the man with the roses than she was to starting on her next case. It wouldn't do any good to start on it, anyway. She couldn't do any work when all she could think about was the roses.

****

*

When the day was over, and no more roses had arrived, Hermione decided to go home. It was no use staying at the office any longer. Taking one peach rose from the vase, Hermione tucked it in her hair. She wanted to take all the roses home, but she liked the way the looked in the office. Through the office she went, down the elevator, and to the deserted parking lot. Another surprise waited for her at her car.

Surrounding the car were yellow roses. This time, Hermione took the time to count each dozen. There were fifty dozen in all. That meant there were sis hundred yellow roses. On top of the hood was one vase, bearing the small note.

__

This time I give you fifty dozen yellow roses for the next fifty plus years I want our friendship to last. And, for the six hundred more memories that are to come.

There was a clue this time. The word 'next' said all Hermione needed to narrow her list. It was someone she already knew. He was out there somewhere. She just had to get closer. Transferring the roses into the backseat of her car, Hermione made her way back to her apartment, waiting for the next set of roses that was to come.

****

*

Indeed, there was another set. This time, they greeted her in the color of lavender. In front of her apartment building was a large vase filled with five dozen lavender roses. Hermione didn't wait for anything. She grabbed the card and read.

__

Here are sixty lavender roses that help me remember every minute of everyday that I have loved you since I first met you and I always will.

Hermione wasted no time making her way up the three flights of stairs to apartment 3C.

****

*

In front of the apartment door were two dozen roses. Beautiful white roses. They smelled so nice. The card was simple this time.

__

Two dozen white roses for every year of innocence you have lived.

Hermione closed her eyes as she picked up the vase. She put the key in the lock and heard it click. What lay ahead of her was the most surprising and happiest moment of Hermione's life.

****

*

Hermione didn't open her eyes until the door was wide open. When she did open them, the first thing she noticed were thousands upon thousands of white, yellow, lavender, dark pink, light pink, and peach roses. They were everywhere, covering the floor, the counters, and furniture. It was a wonderland of roses. Hermione took her time crossing the foyer and making her way into the living room. When she finally made it, she gasped in surprise. Standing in the middle of the living room was the man with the roses. He held one dozen red roses.

"One dozen red roses for every year I have loved you," He said.

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes. She was frozen to the spot and speechless. She wanted to move, to say something. But, Hermione had never had a dream come true. And, here it was. Hermione wondered if in fact this wasn't some dream and she would wake up any minute. After several quiet moments, the man spoke again.

"I love you, Hermione."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione muttered, finding her voice. She ran toward him, her feet suddenly moving. Reaching him, she threw her arms around him tightly. Ron put his arms around her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione. I love you," Ron said, when they pulled apart.

"I love you, too," Hermione said, kissing him again.

****

Author's Note_ Short little fluffy Valentine's fic. I wrote it in fifteen minutes. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!_


End file.
